Trouble in two ways
by The Curse of Fates
Summary: A banished angel, an orphan girl. Fated to meet by tragedies. One of trauma, the other from love. Who know's where this is going to lead? A/N sorry i'm really bad at making summaries XD


**HEEEYY! I am so glad to finally get this story up, I have had this idea for ages and my bestie thought I should publish it so here is the prologue. I have chapter 1 ready so if you want to read it (it is longer then this) just review and I will put it up!**

**Also the cover photo says 'Scarlet_heart101" it's one from my wattpad, so yeah don't call me out for stealing cuz i didn't**

* * *

><p>"Kiara! We have told you again and again, you cannot love! And definitely not a human! Now I've told you what would happen if you continued-" A male explained, he had even amounts of power and anger rolling off of him in strong waves. He was talking to a distraught young woman, about 5'7 in height, who did appeared to be aged no more than her mid-twenties.<p>

"Please Raphael," She pleaded, "Don't do this! I beg you, I need him, he is the reason I still fight for heaven instead of falling or dyeing." She begged the man, her dark ruby eyes looking to his cold-fire, but all it did was prove that all her efforts were wasted on him.

Her olive skin slightly tanned, while long, black hair naturally curled long enough to softly hit her hips,. The distraught woman wore a pale red top under a black jacket with black leggings, and knee high black boots.

Raphael's eyes hardened more, "You're too late! I have taken his soul an threw it in the pit without mercy." he let he girl take it in before continuing "Let this be a lesson to you Kiara; you are an angel of the Lord, you do not have feeling's and you do not love. You are a solider, nothing more understood?"

Kiara felt torn and heartbroken, but she knew not to show it. "I understand, clearly," She replied with ice in her voice. Raphael's eyes softened a little at his sister, he didn't like to see her hurt. She was after all his favourite.

He sighed "I am sorry Kiara, but they are the rules. They are there for a reason, and you broke the rules. You need punishment, I, Raphael, archangel of the Lord here by exile you from heaven until you learn you place and responsibilities."

Silence. Not even breathing could be heard as Kiara's red eyes slowly started to glow "WHAT?!" she screeched causing all the windows nearby to shatter. However Raphael didn't even flinch as he spoke.

"Because I am feeling generous you may keep on using your power and tkeep the name 'Angel of Elements', now leave before Zachariah gets a hold of you." he ordered before turning around, not seeing the tear that leaked down Kiara's face. "I hope you are happy, Raphael. When you do need me, don't call."

She disappeared in a flutter of wings, as she neared you could hear her whisper. "Watch out Earth because here I come.

*In Melbourne Australia*

On Earth a different situation was happening, there was a young girl sitting on a bench with her books spread out beside her. This girl was different from the angel, she had light brown almost blond hair in two plats, she wore a pale blue top with slightly ripped jeans. She topped it off with a pair of converses. But like our black headed angel she had unusual eyes, they were a pale yellow.

"Taliah? It's time to go!" called out a woman, she was older then Taliah and her mother.

Taliah quickly packed up her books but her mother started walking away, "Mum, wait up! Bloody sheila." she grumbled.

She started to run after her mother, but nearly froze when she entered an ally way. "What is that blasted woman doing?!" she whispered angrily to herself. Taliah continued to follow her, that was until she heard a scream...her mothers. She ran faster hoping to reach her before something happened to her mother. Once she turned that corner, the blood drained from her face. This thing was standing over her mum, it's mouth on her neck. Taliah couldn't move, couldn't scream she couldn't to anything.

By the time the creature noticed her it was enough to jolt her out of shock. Taliah turned and bolted away, leaving her mother as hard as it was. While she was running down the main road when she looked up at the sky. Horror rushed through her at the dark night sky, no one was there to save her. She halted, right before the creature that killed her mother and will kill her.

The thing grew what looked like shark teeth, Taliah started to back up but hit something. She was going to scream, but was relieved when the person she bumped into wasn't like the killer. The black headed girl gave Taliah a small smile before turning to the thing.

"Leave vampire, before I blow you to bits." she said with power and authority. The 'vampire' was about to laugh when the lady snapped her fingers causing the vampire to explode.

Taliah looked fearfully at her, worried she was going to make her explode as well. "hello there, I'm Kiara."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guy's Thanks for reading, thanks to my bestie for editing, and I know Zachariah is dead but in my story he needs to be alive, same with another one or two characters *grins evilally***


End file.
